


Confessions

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes forgiveness is easier to give than to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters here have been taught homosexuality is wrong according to the Bible. This is not the author’s belief.

When the everyday sins have been confessed and forgiven, Severus waits for Harry to leave.

After a moment of uncertain silence comes a soft, “Is it truly wrong, Father, to love a man?”

A tendril of desire, long denied, unfurls suddenly within him, like a weed in shadow stretching for a glimpse of sun. Severus quashes it.

“No.” There, he thinks, to whatever god there might be, all his sins must be mine now. Albus would be disappointed-- his prize lamb, reformed sinner, taking on another lifetime of damnation-- but Severus cannot regret the lie.

Forsaking any illusion of anonymity, Harry stands, leaning close to the divide. “Father Severus, I--”

“Hush!” he hisses desperately.

“You said it wasn’t wrong.” Harry starts to pull away, his hand pressed against the screen sliding lower.

“Not for you.” Against his will, Severus raises his own hand. His fingers tremble against the soft pads of Harry’s fingertips where they touch in the spaces of the screen. “But I--”

“I’ll find a way.”

He can feel Harry’s breath across his hand, light as a ghost.

“I’ll find a way,” Harry says again, like a blessing, “for us.”

Closing his eyes, Severus bows his head, accepting.


End file.
